West Side Sister
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Diesel protectively keeps his young sister locked away from the world, but when Rose escapes and falls in love with a young PR, the gangs are forced into more conflict than before. Tony and Maria were just one side of the story, but the passion and friendship extended to more than just them.
1. Chapter 1

"But… But, you NEVER let me have ANY fun WHATSOEVER!" Fourteen year old Rose Callahan shouted at her older brother.

"I don't care, you are not going out! Jack Callahan yelled back, using his height and bulk to tower menacingly over his little sister. She retaliated by throwing the first object she could find on their dining room table at him, which happened to be a heavy copy of "War and Peace" that Jack managed to catch before it hit his face.

"I don't care if you're big tough Diesel or whatever the hell you sissy gang calls you. I'm too little to be left at home…" Rose whined, blowing a stray brown curl out of her eyes before settling her face into her best pout. Jack sighed before kneeling down in front of his little sister.

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt all right? It's a rough world on the streets. I know I can't keep you locked up forever, but just for a little while longer. " Rose's pout vanished, and she hung her head.

"But…"

"No buts. I love you Rosie." Jack finalized, kissing his sister on the forehead before leaving their apartment. Rose sighed and took a seat at their dining room table, cradling war and peace to her chest.

Jack and Rose's mother had died on Rose's tenth birthday, on her way home from work. A man ran a red light and hit Mrs. Callahan as she crossed the street. Her father lost his job as a car salesman a week later.

Things had gone downhill from there. Mr. Callahan started drinking, withdrawing from his children as much as possible. He worked the 14 hour shift in the steel factory across town, and slept the other ten hours of the day. All Rose had to do was make sure dinner was in the fridge and that Jack remembered to leave out enough money for a few beers, and her father wouldn't hit either of them.

Rose could remember the first time her father hit them. Her brother had come home from the ice shop, where he worked, and fell into bed sick and exhausted. When he reported in sick the next day, their father had blown a gasket. There was a huge fight in the living room that had Rose in her room with her hands over her ears.

There had been a loud crash, then Jack had come into her room, nose bleeding heavily. That was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

Jack had been the strong one after their mother's death, getting a job at the Ice Shop downstairs so they could have some extra money and taking care of Rose. When he wasn't home, he was with the neighborhood gang, his real family aside from Rose. Even though he took care of her, there were still times when she stood up for him.

After she made sure Jack's nose wasn't broken, Rose went into the living room to where her father was sitting, and stood up for her brother.

"Don't you hit him. He works just as hard as you do" She said quietly, hugging the door frame. Their father stormed across the kitchen towards her, crossing the little room in two strides.

"Keep your mouth shut, girl. What goes on between me and your brother is none of your damn business" Rose stared up at him calmly. She heard Jack's footsteps in the hall.

"It's my business all right. What happened? You HIT him… You hit your boy."

Mr. Callahan strode back across the kitchen, running his hands through his messy hair.

"You going to hit me too?" Rose asked quietly, holding on to the door frame for dear life.

"I have half a mind to" Her father growled. Rose realized her knees were beginning to shake.

"Don't. Hit. My. Brother. Again" Rose said, surprised at how brave she felt.

SLAP.

Rose staggered back through the door to the hallway, her cheek on fire. Jack caught her before she could fall to the floor, and she could feel him shaking in anger.

Mr. Callahan took a step back, as if realizing what he had done. Jack and Rose just stared at him in shock. Mr. Callahan took one more step, then turned around and left, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

Since then, Their father had kept completely to himself. They left food and money for him, and lived their own lives.

Rose completed her studies at home, supervised by her brother when he returned from work in the ice shop downstairs. When she was done with school work, she did chores and then read until Jack came home to keep her company.

Jack was the best brother she could ask for; though he was tough and angry when he was Diesel, as Jack he was quiet and kind. Tall, muscular, and blonde, he had the local gals fluttering around like twitterpated birds. At least, Rose thought they did. He never told her anything about women or the Jets unless he was sure it was appropriate enough for her.

Small yet willowy with long brown curls, Rose looked the exact opposite of her brother in features. Her mother had often told her that she had the face for pictures and the feet of a dancer.

Sometimes, she turned on the radio and danced around their small kitchen, pretending she was at one of the community dances that went on at the gym or in a private ballet studio.

It was a lonely life in the apartment, but someday she would get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't come home until late that night. The front door creaked just past midnight. Rose was out of her bed in an instant, softly walking out to the living room. Jack stood there in a daze, his eye already beginning to blacken.

"You're home late"

"What's it to you?" Jack growled, wiping at a cut on his lower lip then brushing past her.

"I was worried" Rose replied, following her brother into the kitchen.

"Never asked you to be" Jack said, running cold water over his hands to wash the blood and dirt. Rose came forwards and shut off the tap, leaning on the counter. Jack turned to give her a cold stare.

"Don't do this, Jack." Rose said softly. Her brother sighed, putting his bruised hands on the counter and leaning on them to look out the window over the sink.

"I'm sorry" He said. Rose silently retrieved a washcloth from a drawer and ran some water on it before taking his right hand and beginning to clean it gently. Jack sighed, running the other through his hair.

"There were six PR's outside Doc's. They were eyeing the merchandise, so Riff, Tony and I go to scare 'em off. They threw the first punch, Rosie. I swear."

"That's what you always say" Rose sighed, exiting the kitchen to get first aid supplies from the bathroom. Jack followed her, holding his wet hands in front of him.

"They was gonna steal from Doc!"

"Were"

"Same diff" Rose silently unrolled some bandages.

"Rose…"

"Jack"

Rose held up the bandages, and Jack presented his hands. Rose expertly wrapped his hands from wrist to fingertips.

"You should be a nurse when you grow up" Jack teased.

"How would I know what I should do? I haven't seen anything in the world" Rose spat, rolling up a couple unused bandages and stowing them under the sink.

"Let's not do this now, Rosie…" Jack sighed.

"Then when, Jack? I haven't left this apartment since I moved here. How am I supposed to know what the world is like if I never see any of it?"

"You'll see the world when you're old enough" Jack growled, exiting the bathroom and shuffling to his own room.

"How old do I have to be?" I'll be fifteen next week!" Rose persisted.

Jack shut his bedroom door in her face.

Rose sighed, feeling tears burn the corners of her eyes. It wasn't fair. She was wasting her life away in this tiny west side apartment. She had to get out soon.

As she walked down the hall to her room, a plan began to form in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to go to the drug store" Rose said nervously the next morning, turning bright pink at the thought of what she was about to ask her brother.

"What do you need? I can get it when I go down with Riff"

Rose willed herself to blush more, avoiding the gaze of her brother who was sitting at the dining room table.

"Um… Well…" She mumbled, hoping that she was playing the part right.

"Well?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I need… erm, lady products" Rose said.

Jack spewed coffee across the table, thumping himself on the chest as he coughed and choked.

"So, can I go?" Rose asked. Jack dug in his pocket and got out a quarter, still coughing wildly. Rose took it and ran out, a huge grin breaking out on her face as she left her apartment.

On the street, the sun was shining brightly, filtering down through the buildings onto the people walking down the sidewalk. Rose got on the sidewalk, resisting a squeal of delight.

Doc's drug store was three blocks away, which gave her about a half hour until she had to be home. She would make the most of it.

Rose skipped down the block, looking around at everything. There were stores selling anything you could want. She stopped at a trinket shop and looked in the window where there were rows of shiny silver rings. There was one chipped one off to the side marked down in price. Rose ran in and picked it up. It was only five cents.

"This please" She said, presenting her treasure to the shop owner. He smiled and accepted her quarter, giving over the change.

"Have a nice day, Miss" The owner said, and Rose flashed him her best smile before leaving the shop.

Rose admired the silver ring on her left hand, glowing in happiness. Her father had sold all of her mother's old jewelry to pay the rent for the year, leaving none for Rose to wear when she got older. This new ring was all she had now.

Rose entered Doc's, pondering what to get with the rest of her money, since she didn't actually need lady supplies. She went to sit up at the soda bar, spinning around twice on her stool.

"What can I get you today, little lady?" Doc asked, wiping the counter.

"What's your favorite?" Rose asked in reply, resisting another spin on the stool.

"Well, Coca-Cola, what else?" Doc laughed.

"I'll try one then" Rose said, smiling. Doc pulled up a coke and popped the cap on it, handing the cold drink to her.

An hour later, Rose was giggling hysterically at one of Doc's jokes, her sides aching from laughter. Suddenly, she looked up at the clock, remembering what she was at the drugstore for in the first place.

"Oh, doc. Can you do me favor and wrap up a box of feminine napkins for my mother? I forgot that I had to be home a while ago" Rose made up an excuse on the spot, figuring the napkins would come in handy somewhere down the line in life.

"Sure thing" Doc didn't even blink an eye.

"Thanks" Rose replied sweetly before exiting the drug store and running all the way home, hoping that her brother would understand.

One block from the apartment, Rose dropped her bag. She headed back to pick it up, then straightened and turned around, running smack into someone. Opening her eyes, Rose found herself face to face with a man's chest. The package fell to the ground again.

"E-Excuse me, sir. I-I didn't mean to…" She stuttered, averting her eyes.

"No problem, Senora" A accented voice said. Rose squeaked, looking up into the face of a Puerto Rican. He inclined his head, then bent to the pavement to retrieve her fallen bag.

"T-thank y-you" Rose stuttered. There was a shout from the fire escape, and both of them looked up to see Jack jumping down from the fire ladder.

"Hey, Spic. You stay away from her, all right?" Jack thundered, in Diesel mode. The Puerto Rican held up his hands in surrender.

"I meant no harm to the lady…"

"Rose, go home." Diesel said, locking eyes with the PR. Rose flushed in anger.

On cue, two other Jets walked around the corner, coming to stand next to him.

"What we got here, this Spic hustling your lady, Diesel?" Riff asked, spitting.

"One of him, three of us" Action chuckled. If the PR was scared, he didn't show it.

"Jack?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I said go home." Diesel said. Rose took a step back, standing in front of the PR.

"Rose." Her brother said in a dangerous tone. Rose locked eyes with him.

"I dropped my bag, he picked it up for me so I wouldn't get my skirt dirty" Rose said evenly.

"What about the part where he touched you?" Diesel spat.

"An honest mistake. I tripped and ran into him." Jack ran a hand through his hair, clearly angry.

"Let him go this time, he was being courteous" Rose said. Jack growled, then took her arm, dragging her to their building's door.

"Get lost, Spic. If I see you near my sister again, I'll beat your ass through your brain" Jack yelled over his shoulder.

Jack shoved Rose into the apartment, running his hands through his hair again and again. Riff and Action hovered in the hallway.

"Hey, man… You never told us you had a kid sister" Action finally said.

"Get lost!" Diesel shouted. The Jets disappeared and silence hung heavily in the room.

"Jack, I…"

"Save it." Rose felt her lip begin to quiver at the harsh tone in her brother's voice.

"I-"

"I said shut up Rose" Rose began to cry.

"This is why I don't want you going out! You mix with the wrong people, and they take advantage of you because you're too damn nice! A PR? How fucking stupid are you, Rose?!"

"He was nice, I-…"

SLAP.

Rose stumbled backwards, hitting one of the dining room chairs and falling heavily on the tile floor.

SNAP.

Rose's face went white.

"God, Rosie…No… I didn't mean-" Jack tried to say.

Rose scrambled to her feet, cradling her now broken wrist and fled out the open door with a sob, dashing out into the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose ran through the streets until she tripped on a crack and fell hard on the pavement, twisting her ankle in the process. She crawled to lean against an alley wall, hugging her knees to her chest, not caring if she got her skirt dirty now. She began to cry, her sobs echoing off the brick walls of the alley.

"Senora?" A familiar accented voice said. Rose looked up to see the blurred outline of the PR she had run into that morning. She must have run down the wrong side of the street and into the Hispanic side of town.

The man knelt down in front of her, and Rose felt warm fingers wiping the tears from her face, and a kerchief being pressed into her good hand. She blew her nose gratefully.

"Senora, are you all right?" Rose shook her head. The warm hands gently took her elbow, and she whimpered as her wrist left it's safe place against he chest. The Puerto Rican's hands gently probed the break, and Rose bit her knuckle to keep from crying out.

"My mother is a healer, and my father is a doctor. They can set the break, then I will escort you back to your home. I swear on my family's honor that no harm will come to you while you are here" The Puerto Rican said softly.

Rose focused on his face. He was incredibly handsome, with light brown skin and the darkest eyes Rose had ever seen. His brown hair was slicked back with a couple curls falling over his eyes.

Rose took a breath to calm herself, then looked him in the eyes.

"Do you have a name?"

"Alejandro Costas" He met her gaze.

"Rose Callahan" She replied, feeling a smile cross her face. He smiled shyly back, and Rose put his age near hers.

"Can you walk, Senora?" Alejandro asked, straightening up and offering his hand.

"I can try… I was running and fell on the pavement" Rose replied, wincing as she straightened out her scraped legs. She took Alejandro's hand, pulling herself up and immediately falling over as her ankle gave out.

"Careful…" Alejandro said, catching her before she could fall too far. Rose found herself pressed against his chest, the smell of his cologne washing over her.

"Senora?"

Rose looked up into his dark eyes, blushing shyly. Alejandro shifted his grip on her waist slightly so he could hold her better. Rose let her hands settle gently on his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his red button-up shirt under her fingers.

"Rosa" Alejandro said softly, pulling her to her feet and lifting her a little bit so that no weight fell on her bad ankle. He held her to him with his left hand, and used his right to trace across her cheekbone with his fingertips before twirling one of Rose's curls around his finger, eyes following his hand across her face. Rose stared at him, wide-eyed. When he caught her fearful gaze, he dropped his hand quickly.

"I am sorry Senora. I will take you to my family now. Do you permit me to carry you?" He said quickly, no longer meeting her eyes.

"Yes" Rose replied.

Alejandro stooped a little and picked her up like a bride, walking down the street with long strides. It was a quiet trip, but luckily the awkward silence between the two was short.

Alejandro carried Rose up a short set of stairs into a bright red apartment building similar in style to the Callahan's. The sign on the window said something in Spanish.

Inside was a small apothecary shop, which Alejandro carried her through into a back room that looked like a doctor's office. The office was closed for the day, which made Rose wonder what time it was. She was in big trouble as it was.

Alejandro gently set her down on an examination table.

"I will find my father, please wait here. I will return soon Senora." Alejandro said before leaving the room through a curtained stairway. He returned a second later.

"You will be safe here, Rose. There is no need to be afraid of us" Rose nodded, giving him a small smile that he returned.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Rose had a new cast on her wrist, a brace on her ankle, bandages on her knees, and was sitting at the Costas' dining room table in between Alejandro's two sisters.

Margareta, who was on Rose's left, was ten and talked constantly. On her right was Alena, who was fourteen and incredibly shy.

Alejandro sat across from her, his eyes smiling at her over his clasped hands. Mrs. Costas rattled around the kitchen, bringing out dishes of food and pitchers of water.

Rose had never eaten Mexican food before, and she had no idea what to try first. Finally, Alena tapped her on the shoulder.

"The enchiladas in the red dish have chicken in them, and the blue dish has pork"

"Thank you" Rose replied gratefully, taking a small portion of both.

Alejandro's father began to tell the sisters stories about the patients he had seen that day, and Margareta laughed and gasped dramatically, making the stories much more interesting with her reactions. Alejandro's eyes never left Rose's face.

After the stories about the patients, Doctor Costas began telling jokes. Rose and the family laughed until their sides ached, taking turns adding in their own comments. Rose learned Spanish words and swapped recipes with Mrs. Costas. Before she knew it, it was nearly eleven.

"Oh! I really should be getting home. My brother will be worried…" Rose said. Alejandro pushed his chair back and wiped his mouth.

"I will walk you home"

Rose was surprised when Margareta pulled her into a rib-cracking hug, followed by Mrs. Costas pushing a container of enchiladas into her hands. Alena gave her a shy smile.

"Bring back the container when you are finished" Mr. Costas said with a wink. Rose grinned.

"I will, sir. No worries"

Alejandro led her down the stairs and through the shop, offering his arm once they were on the street. Rose blushed and took it. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure how to get home…" She said after a moment.

"Never fear, I remember"

They walked in silence for another half block, then Rose began to shiver. Alejandro took off his black blazer and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you" Rose said.

"De Nada"

"You know, I'm sorry about my brother today… I suppose it would be useless to say that he's a nice guy"

"No worries, Senora" Alejandro said, smiling. "We are just from different sides of the street, and he was protecting his family. I would do the same for my sisters"

Alejandro stopped, and Rose turned to him.

"You are wise for your years, Rosa. I'm glad that you ran into me today. You have shown both my family that not all American girls are bad. My sisters especially appreciate it, "

Rose blushed, biting her lip.

"My brother hasn't let me out of our apartment since my mother died… I'm grateful for the kindness you and your family showed me. I haven't found any of the things my brother and father say about your people to be true. Your family was more… well, more family like than my own!"

Alejandro's expression changed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I went too far, I shouldn't have been so bold, and-"

Rose was interrupted by Alejandro's warm hands cupping her cheeks, and his soft lips on hers.

The kiss was unlike anything Rose had felt before, it filled her stomach with a tingly warmth, and suddenly she wanted to be closer to the Puerto Rican boy. Alejandro must have shared the feeling, because one of his hands left her face to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him. The enchilada container was squished between their bodies.

When they finally broke apart, Rose felt her face heat up even more, if it was possible.

"I feel strongly for you, Rosa. Please let me see you again" Alejandro pleaded, his dark eyes beseeching him.

"Tomorrow, please come tomorrow" Rose breathed.

"I will. Tell me where!" He replied.

"On the fire escape. I will leave my window open so that you know which apartment is mine"

"At sunset, I will be there" Alejandro said, kissing her again. They were interrupted by a light fall of rain on their heads. They clasped hands and began to run down the block, laughing and shrieking as the rain turned into a heavy downpour.

They arrived at Rose's apartment building completely drenched but still laughing. Alejandro stepped into the doorway out of the rain, protecting the enchiladas but Rose stayed on the sidewalk, spinning around in circles. Alejandro clapped his hands in a beat, and Rose began to dance.

After a moment, Rose reached out her hands for him to join her dance. He obliged, setting down the food and pulling her close to him and leading a graceful tango.

Alejandro dipped Rose almost to the pavement, kissing her deeply. The rain stopped, and they pulled apart.

"Until tomorrow, senora…" Alejandro said, kissing her casted wrist gently.

"I will count the minutes." Rose replied.

They parted ways, Rose pausing to look out the landing window to see Alejandro turn the corner with a wave. She waved back until he was out of sight.

Cradling her wrist, Rose took a deep breath and opened the door to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?!" Rose's father yelled, jumping up from the couch. Rose sighed and sat down at the dining room table, setting the enchiladas in front of her.

Mr. Callahan came to sit down at the table, running his hands through his hair. There was silence, then Mr. Callahan took a deep breath.

"Now, Rose. Your brother told me how you broke your wrist. Why don't you start by telling me what happened after you left. Leave nothing out." Mr. Callahan said, obviously trying to stay calm.

"I ran away until I tripped and fell, that's how I got the scratches. A nice young man took me to his father, who is a doctor, and I was invited for dinner afterwards" Rose said calmly.

"I see. Who was this young man?"

Rose bit her lips.

"Rose?"

"A Puerto Rican by the name of Alejandro Costas"

Mr. Callahan jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the ground.

"Jesus fucking christ, Rose! What were you doing on that side of town?! What happened to that good judgment of yours?! Going home with a PR?!"

"Papa…"

"What if he had turned on you in an alley way?! You can't trust any of them, Rose. From now on, you aren't leaving this home."

"I already don't leave! Jack hasn't let me leave since mom died!" Rose yelled, standing.

"GOOD!" Mr. Callahan shouted back. Rose burst into tears.

"What's going on? Rose?!" Jack's voice came from the hallway. Rose took a step back as her brother stumbled in, eyes bleary. He had been drinking.

"Y-you're not out looking for me?" She asked, white as a sheet.

Both men looked at the floor.

"I was out in the streets, injured because of you, and you didn't even bother to look around the block?!" Rose asked, her voice rising shrilly. When her father and brother stayed silent, she let out another choked sob.

"I was better off with the PR's! I should have just stayed, you wouldn't have missed me"

Rose spat, moving past her brother and slamming the door to her room.

She could hear her father and brother's voices in the other room, discussing what they would do in what they thought were hushed tones.

Rose wiped her face and walked over to her small vanity, opening the smallest drawer. Inside were her treasures. Her mother's change purse, a tiny bottle of perfume, a broken gold chain, a handkerchief, and a business card.

Rose took out the card, reading the name and number written on it. Her mother's sister lived on the other side of the bridge, and had said at Mrs. Callahan's funeral that Rose was welcome to stay over any time.

Aunt Tessie was a harpy of a woman, but working her fingers to the bone in Tessie's 'Dressies' shop was better than this apartment. Anywhere was better than this apartment.

Rose ran silently around her small room, trying to avoid hitting her wrist on anything as she packed her suitcase. She would call first thing in the morning, after Jack and her father left for work. It would be Monday, and they couldn't miss for anything.

With a pang, Rose remembered Alejandro. She couldn't leave tomorrow, they had promised to meet one another on the fire escape… She would wait until the next morning, give her father and Jack time to think she wasn't going anywhere.

"Rose?" Jack's slightly slurred voice came from behind the door. Rose turned, watching the doorknob and picturing her brother in the hall.

"Rosie, I'm sorry…" Jack continued. "I wasn't worth shit to you today, and that's not how a brother is. I should have had your back, and instead I hurt you. I know you won't forgive me, but let me at least let me take you out for your birthday. Think about where you want to go."

Rose bit her lip. Jack sighed and went to his room, shutting the door quietly. Rose sat on her bed, sighing. It would kill Jack if she left…

Too tired to think any more, Rose went to sleep where she was. She would figure out what to do with Jack later.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Rose slept later than she ever had before, not even bothering to roll out of bed until the sun hit her face. She went into the kitchen, expecting it to be a ghost town.

Jack was at the stove, cooking bacon without a shirt. Mr. Callahan was at the table, reading the paper and sipping his coffee.

"What?" Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning" Mr. Callahan said.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked.

Rose blinked several times.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope" Her father said, getting up. "We took the day off and decided to celebrate your birthday early. If you feel up to it."

"Um, sure…" Rose said, tentatively hugging her father as he came over. When he left, she walked over to her brother, who was suddenly incredibly interested in the bacon.

"Put a shirt on, ya hoodlum" Rose said, punching her brother on the shoulder with her good hand before going to sit down. Jack smiled, then went to dig in one of the drawers, pulling out one of Rose's old hand sewn aprons and putting it on.

Rose spewed orange juice over the table in the sight of her eighteen year old brother in a frilly pink apron that barely covered his chest. Jack chuckled, returning to his bacon as Rose howled with laughter.

A knock sounded at the door, and Action crept in, followed by what Rose guessed were Tony and Baby John. She instantly felt shy, wiping up the orange juice on the table and blushing.

"Boys, this is my kid sister, Rose. You look out for her, you hear?" Jack growled, hiding the apron behind his back and instantly falling into his Diesel persona. Action and Tony avoided Rose's eyes, but John smiled and crept slightly closer to her. Rose liked his eyes. They were a nice blue. Not as nice as her Puerto Rican's though.

"You boys look hungry." Rose said, breaking off her thoughts before they went too far. She went to the fridge and got out a loaf of bread and some milk. They took the food shyly.

"Well, what would you like to do today, Rose?" Their father said after they ate in silence for a while.

"I don't know." Rose replied, perplexed.

"I was thinking we could take her to go see the new picture that's out. She's never seen one, and I haven't been in a while." John spoke up.

"Picture?" Rose asked.

"Y'know, film? Your brother's talkin' about the new one with that hot rod in it." Action said.

"Paul Newman." Baby John said quietly.

"That's it. Boy is he slick." Action replied.

Rose shrugged. "Alright. Sounds like a time, when?"

Jack took the paper from their father and searched for the showtimes.

"If we hurry, we can make the 11:00. Or, we can take Rose out for a treat and hit the 1:00." Jack said. Everyone looked at Rose, who blushed.

"What's the treat entail?" She asked, surprised to find herself embarassed.

"I was thinking you'd get to pick out your birthday gift from dad and I, then we'd all go to Doc's for a coke." Jack replied. Their Father and the other boys nodded their approval.

"Um... All right then. I don't know why you're making such a fuss, Jack. It's just another birthday." Rose said in assent.

"I always do something nice for my little sister on her birthday." Jack lied with a wink. Rose frowned.

"I could tell your friends some of the things you've done on my birthday, Jack Callahan. But you're lucky i'm a right proper lady and won't." Rose said snarkily as she got up from the table and went to her room to dress.

"A right firecracker you've got there, Diesel..." Action said. Tony nodded.

"But she's right about one thing..." Jack sighed.

"That she's a right proper lady?" Baby John asked, immediately blushing when the others looked at him.

"Never you fellas mind." Jack said, giving Baby John a noogie. "Let's just take the lady out and have a day."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony excused himself from breakfast early on the grounds of having work, leaving Mr. Callahan, Jack, Action and Baby John to escort Rose out for her birthday present.

After some debate they took Rose down to the same shop she had visited the previous day, and they all stood and looked at the window display for a bit.

"How about that pair of shoes." Jack said, pointing to a pair of bright red heels that made Rose's feet hurt just by looking at them.

"Can't even navigate a kitchen on a daily basis without falling on my face." Rose replied. "Those would make housework impossible..."

"All right then. What do you think of that scarf?" Jack tried again with a guffaw. The scarf in question was a horrendous puce paisley nightmare, intended for someone's grandma.

"I think it's lovely. You should try it." Rose flipped back, moving away from the boys and going in the shop.

"I think I was right about her bein' a firecracker." Action said to Jack as the boys followed her in.

"You don't say." Baby John said, bringing up the rear.

In the shop, Rose saw many interesting things-contraptions that no longer had any use, jewelry that was stained and rusted, books that were covered in a layer of dust.

Then she saw them. High up on a shelf, half hidden behind an ice grinder, were a pair of shiny black dancing shoes.

"I think I found what I want." Rose sighed. Baby John, who was in the next aisle over, came to look first.

"Well, those are mighty fine." He said shyly. "You would look awful nice in them."

"Can you get them down for me?" Rose asked. Baby John nodded and got them down. Rose cradled them in her hands as if they were gold.

"They're beautiful." Rose breathed, unable to move her eyes away. The rest of the gang collected and Jack came up behind Rose and peered over her shoulder.

"Those'll look mighty fine on you. How much?"

Rose looked at the price tag and instantly felt sick to her stomach.

"Fifteen dollars." The boys all sucked in a collective breath and Rose's father scratched his head.

"We'll get them, Rose." Mr. Callahan said.

"No." Rose replied. "I want something different. Baby John, please put these back." She shoved the shoes into Baby John's hands and walked quickly to the next aisle.

As Rose surveyed the rows and stacks of books she felt a couple tears welling up and brushed them away.

"Oh for heaven's sake... They were just shoes." Rose scolded herself. It was silly she was getting worked up over a pair of dancing heels. It wasn't like she had anywhere to wear them and she wasn't that good at dancing anyhow. So she should let it go and move on.

Still, she couldn't get the idea of the dancing shoes out of her head. Finally, she wandered to the Jewelry counter and saw the ring display.

At first, she didn't see it, the ring was hidden so far back in the case. Then it glinted in the counter light and she gasped. In the back of the case was an old beat up man's ring that was made of three rings of metal wrapped around one another. It was marked half off, and Rose could see that it was only a few dollars since it was so beat up.

"Find something nice, young lady?" The store owner asked.

"Yes!" Rose said happily. She pointed to the ring and the owner pulled it out.

"What do you want that for?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Looks like that piece of junk's seen better days." Action remarked.

"I think it's perfect. I want to hang it on a chain and wear it with the dress i'm sewing." Rose replied.

"If the lady insists." Mr. Callahan replied, laying down the money.

"It will match the one you bought yesterday quite nicely, if I may say so." The shop owner said sneakily to Rose, handing over the ring wrapped in paper and winking. Rose smiled and brought a finger to her lips. The elderly man chuckled. She didn't want her father and brother catching onto who she really bought the ring for.

"Now where to?" Rose asked asked they stepped out of the store.

"Down to Doc's, it's that little red drug on the corner." Jack replied.

The group split into pairs to fit better on the sidewalk, Mr. Callahan bringing up the rear. Rose found Baby John shyly walking next to her.

"What do you think you're gonna get at the soda shoppe?" He asked.

"I dunno. I was thinking ice cream or maybe a float. How about yourself?" Rose replied politely.

"I-if it's okay... I'll have whatever you have." Baby John said, turning bright red.

"Have whatever you like, it doesn't matter to me." Rose replied.

"Here we are. Ladies first!" Jack called, opening the door and shoving Action and Baby John out of the way so Rose could go into Doc's.

"Hello again." Doc said nicely, nodding to Rose. Everyone filed in and sat at the counter to peruse the menu.

"It's our Rose's birthday, Doc. She'll have whatever she wants." Jack said proudly.

"Just a coke please." Rose said shyly. Doc produced one from under the counter and popped the lid off for her before moving to get the others' orders.

"Cheers." Mr. Callahan said after they all were served. They clinked dishes then dug in. Baby John shyly offered Rose a bite of his ice cream, which she gratefully accepted. Of course, then the others wanted her to try their desserts too, so she ended up with a bit of everything.

When they finished, they left a good tip for Doc then headed for the movie theater. Rose began to skip slightly as she walked, watched by a fascinated Baby John.

The movie theater looked splendid on the outside, even if it was on the shabby side. Rose stood on the sidewalk and admired the marquis for a full minute while the tickets were being ordered.

"Come on, Rose." Jack called. Rose turned to the door, but not before her eye caught on something across the street. On the nearest corner, Rose could just see a tan face peering at her. Her breath caught as she recognized Alejandro's slicked hair. He nodded once at her then slipped away.

Rose couldn't help but grasp the package containing the ring and smile to herself as she hurried into the theater. Sunset was only a few hours away...


End file.
